1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
General semiconductor devices are placed on the market as products, by being packaged with other semiconductor devices. Most of such semiconductor devices receive and output various signals by reception circuits for receiving signals transmitted from an exterior, through input pads, and output circuits for outputting signals through output pads.
The delay amounts of transfer paths through which such various signals are received and outputted are differently set due to differences in their characteristics. A synchronous semiconductor device such as an SDRAM receives and outputs various signals in synchronization with a clock, and delay amounts when receiving and outputting signals may be various according to variations in PVT (process, voltage and temperature) characteristics. Therefore, a technology for controlling the delay times of signals to be received and outputted, in conformity with variations in PVT characteristics, is demanded in the art.